


Party Like a Russian (Star Trek: Discovery)

by DaLils



Series: Fanvids [18]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils





	Party Like a Russian (Star Trek: Discovery)




End file.
